


The One Where Sam Is Too Beautful For Bucky To Function

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is shy, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, Winter Falcon, cute boys are cute, he was nearly too pretty for me too look at, i'm really tired right now so i'm sorry if i missed any tags, sambucky - Freeform, so this happened, this is basically inspired by a gifset i saw of sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: bucky is shy and hardly talks to anyone but steve, and Sam being so pretty only makes things worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally so exhausted that my eyes keep falling shut right now, so like, if there are a ton of errors i apologize guys! enjoy!

Bucky felt like an idiot. He just wanted to be normal. Or at least be able to talk to Sam without making a fool of himself. But every time he went to talk to Sam, he’d look at him. And as soon as Bucky saw him looking at him, with those eyes, his brain would go blank and he’d gape like a fish for a moment before walking away. He was almost certain that sooner or later his face was going to just stay a dark shade of red. 

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, watching and laughing as Pepper swatted Tony away from the stove. He huffed and crossed his arms and then gave up and went to sit next to Rhodey. Bucky hadn’t really wanted to come to dinner. He hardly ever talked to anyone but Steve, and when Sam was around he only got quieter. He’d had the pleasurable misfortune of being sat across the table from Sam. Steve had shoved him into the seat and then walked off to help Wanda with whatever it was she was cooking. 

Bucky sat completely still in his seat, his hands in his lap, willing himself not to stare at Sam. He watched the man laugh at something Bruce said, his head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut, that cute little gap in his teeth in perfect view. Bucky felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. And then Sam was looking at him, a small smile still on his lips. Bucky dropped his eyes to his laps and felt the tips of his ears heat up. He saw Bruce leave the table out of the corner of his eye and his stomach dropped. He was intensely aware that he and Sam were now alone at the table. 

He felt the heat creep down his neck. 

“You doin okay Buck?” Sam asked, his voice quiet and sweet. Bucky pressed his metal thumb into his fleshy palm, hard, and nodded. The voice in his head screaming at the nickname coming from Sam. 

“You sure?” Sam asked, his voice still quiet, like this was meant just for Bucky, like he really was only talking to Bucky. Like he was asking because he cared, not to get points from the people around him for asking about the weird guy who barely ever talked to anyone. Bucky nodded again and then made the mistake of glancing up at Sam. He really couldn’t help himself. 

Sam’s brow was furrowed in concern. His eyes on Bucky, basically screaming ‘I know something’s wrong and I want to help but I don’t know what you need’, Bucky sucked in air and looked back to his lap. His heart beating quickly in his chest as he wondered when he’d learned to read Sam that well. 

“You can tell me ya know? If there’s anything you wanna say, I’ll listen.” Sam said, his quiet voice barely carrying across the table top. Bucky nodded and looked back up at him to see him smiling. Just a small smile, but it was the most beautiful fucking thing Bucky had ever seen. It rose a little higher on one side, the most perfect imperfect smile ever, and it was being aimed at him. He opened his mouth, his intention to tell Sam that, yes, he knew that. But that’s not what came out of his mouth. Somewhere between his brain and his mouth it got twisted and tangled up with Bucky’s focus on Sam’s smile. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said and then snapped his mouth shut so hard that his teeth clicked together audibly. Sam’s eyes widened and Bucky stood up quickly, excusing himself and then rushing out of the room, ignoring Sam and Steve’s calls to come back. He walked to balcony as fast as he could, heat boiling inside his chest, getting hotter and hotter with each step. He threw the door open and threw himself outside, into the cool air of the night and took a deep breath.

He leaned over the railing and looked straight down, he always found the view from tall buildings oddly soothing. He took a few more breathes and then leaned back, his view changing from street lights to darkness. 

“Fuck. You’re a fucking idiot.” He whispered to himself. 

“You’re not an idiot Buck. In fact, I have it on good authority that’s you’re pretty damn smart.” Sam’s voice said from behind him. 

Bucky dropped his eyes back to the streets, he contemplated jumping and sliding down the side of the building for about a second before he rested his elbows on the railing and dropped his head, his shoulders tense. 

“Oh yeah? What good authority’s that?” he asked quietly, a little bit proud of himself for getting the words out without stuttering, or stammering, or running into a fucking wall. A little bit freaked out about who Sam may have been talking to him about. 

“Me.” Sam said easily, stepping up and standing next to Bucky, leaning on his elbows to mirror Bucky. Bucky glanced up at him, Sam moved only his eyes to look at him and then smiled. Bucky bit his lip and looked away again. 

“You’ve been… talking to yourself…about me. Is- is that what you’re saying?” Bucky asked, sounding confused, hiding his grimace when he stammered in the crook of his arm before straightening up and rest his hands on the railing. He moved his fingers in a nervous drumming motion, his metal fingers clinking against the metal of the railing. He kept his eyes off Sam. 

“Sort of.” Sam said with a chuckle. Bucky glanced at him and Sam kept his eyes forward this time. Bucky’s fingers were stilling drumming away. 

“It’s more, you said I’m beautiful, and not only are you right, you clearly have good taste. Which makes you smart.” He explained, looking at Bucky then. Bucky stared at him, his mouth dropping open a little. 

“You- I- huh?” Bucky stuttered, his head tilting to the side, his eyes closing a little. Sam smiled and reached forward, resting his hand over Bucky’s, the clinking of metal on metal stopped as Bucky froze and then looked down at Sam’s hand on his.

“Bucky. It’s not that complicated. You think I’m beautiful and it makes you weird, well, weirder than normal.” He said, giving Bucky’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“And I think you’re beautiful. And it makes me want to coax you out of your weird little shell. As much as you’ll let me.” He finished, moving his thumb in circles against the back of Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s flesh hand twitched and moved a few inches toward Sam’s hand on top of his. He swallowed hard, staring down at their hands.

“You… you think I’m…”

“Beautiful.” Sam supplied at the same time Bucky said “Weird?”

Sam looked at him for a minute, watching him stare down at their hands.

“Oh, I didn’t mean- it’s not a bad thing, I just meant-“ he cut off and paused.

“Are you smiling?” Sam asked quietly, leaning toward Bucky a little. Bucky finally looked up at him, knowing his cheeks were red, he was pretty sure his entire body was red at this point. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, making his smile twice as crooked, and then nodded. Sam nodded back.

“God you’re cute.” Sam breathed out, stepping closer and pressing into Bucky’s space. Bucky let out a startled laugh and then stared down at their hands again, his lip beginning to hurt from worrying it between his teeth. He moved his flesh hand slowly toward Sam’s again. His finger tips brushed the skin on the back of Sam’s hand and he felt the man shiver next to him. He shivered himself just knowing that he’d done that, he’d been the cause. He moved his thumb over Sam’s index finger, slowly up toward his knuckle and then back down. He looked up at Sam and smiled again. Sam smiled back.

“You should let me take you to dinner.” Sam said, pushing forward further and resting his forehead against Buck’s temple. Bucky nodded gently. 

“Okay.” He breathed, his eyes drifting closed as Sam moved his free hand to Bucky’s back, rubbing his hand up and down his spine slowly. 

“I’ll take you somewhere quiet, somewhere secluded. Somewhere it can be just us.” Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper. Bucky nodded once more, humming as Sam moved his hand to Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“Sounds nice.” Bucky murmured, his voice sounding dreamy. He really hoped this wasn’t a dream. 

“It will be.” Sam said, moving his head and smiling into Bucky’s hair, placing a gentle kiss to his temple before moving around behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him close. Bucky covered Sam’s hands with his own and leaned back into his chest, his heart skipping a beat in his own chest and then calming to a slow steady beat. The same slow steady beat the he felt Sam’s heart beating out against his back.


End file.
